Down the Drain
by Lost Secrets
Summary: Part of a unique police force, Kagome tries to help shutdown a complex drug lord. What happens when her partner is attacked and she needs help to take down this 'bad guy'? A/U sorry--bad summery.
1. Breaking

**_Breaking_**

"It's an emergency."

"Nani?"

"Another hit.  Third one this week."

"Hold on.  I'll be there as quick as I can.  Where?"

"… Kouga's house."

"I'm on my way," Kagome said and hung up the phone.  Hurriedly, she pulled on her uniform and snatched up her gun and badge.  Taking a quick glance about her apartment to make sure she forgot nothing, she walked out, locked the door, and ran down the corridor leading outside to her car.  She hopped in hastily turning on her siren and sped off in the direction of her partner's house.

Kouga had worked with Kagome for 6 years as her partner.  They had dated her first couple of years on the force so she knew the way to his house fairly well.  She had been hard put when they broke apart, but she bore the weight; she had no other choice.  Kouga still tried to bring their relationship back together, but she had forced the relationship to go no further than the purely professional.

Recently, her unit had stopped the most powerful druglord in Tokyo, Sunteski Naraku, from exporting drugs out of the country.  Since then, Naraku had started taking out the officers in her unit one by one, but had only gotten two so far; it seemed Kouga had been next on his hit list.

Pulling onto Kouga's street, Kagome saw most of her unit was present.  Police cars lined the road, and she had trouble squeezing her car in among them.  Up at the front of the house, a throng of policemen, detectives, and reporters stood.  She sighed as she approached, searching out other officers she knew.  Spotting a pair of familiar partners, Kagome began making her way to them, apologizing for every inch of ground she gained for jostling others.

"Sango-chan!" she called out, acquiring the attention of one of the officers—a middle aged woman with long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Sango smiled and walked the rest of the way to Kagome.  "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Kagome smiled in turn, but promptly turned serious.  "So, what happened that I had to come over here at three in the morning?"

Sango sighed before she began informing Kagome of the events that had passed.  "Looks like this was Naraku's work.  It seems his people trashed the place, stole some things—TV's, radios, etc.—beat him to a bloody pulp, then started a little bonfire.  The neighbors reported it before it spread or got very high."

Kagome stood too stunned to speak.  Finding her voice, she asked, "I-Is he alright?"

Sango gave her a distressing look.  "I don't like Kouga that much, but I wouldn't wish this upon his head."  She sighed wearily as she went on.  "They broke two of his ribs and cracked another; nearly broke both arms, too.  His face is one big bruise and will stay that way for a month; he'll most likely have a couple of scars.  His right leg is pretty screwed up, and no doubt he'll have crutches for a while.  The fire gave him a few third-degree burns as well."

Kagome was near tears after the information she had heard sunk in.  "I hope the FBI hasn't taken over.  Are we allowed inside?" she inquired in a near whisper.

Sango just looked at her sadly.  "You can go in.  Be careful, though.  Some of the support beams were nearly destroyed." Hesitantly, she lightly patted Kagome on the shoulder.  "I'm sorry, Kag."

She only nodded in response and headed off toward the house.  Glass crunched beneath her shoes from a couple of broken windows.  Stepping past the threshold, Kagome looked around absorbing the chaos room after room until she came to the last one.  It was Kouga's.  Coming in, she took in everything that was him.  She wanted to reach out and touch his bed, his clothes—everything.  Clenching her fists against the urge, she willed herself not to cry.  She was strong; she could handle it.

"Miss your boyfriend?" a sarcastic male voice spoke from behind her.

"He's not my boyfriend, and yes, I miss him.  What's it to you?"  Turning, she faced him as she added, "He's my partner, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood propped against the doorframe eyeing the room and her with a distasteful grimace.  "I hope you didn't touch anything, wench.  This stuff is now government property."

She sighed.  "Nice to see you, too," she said as she walked past him out of the room.

He straightened, glaring at her back as she walked away.  "Hey!  I was talking to you!"

Pausing in her strides, Kagome turned and gave him a tired look.  "There's nothing we can do right now.  I'm going home to get more sleep.  Have a nice day, Inu-chan."  With that, she turned back around and resumed her walk to her car.

Inuyasha waited until she was out of hearing distance before whispering, "Sleep well, Kagome." 

Hey, dudes and dudettes!  Sorry for the shortness, but it came on inspiration and I thought if I added on it would sound wrong.  Give me your thoughts, views, criticism—only if it's good (^^). 

I'm following the yellow brick road and I see the scarecrow.  Guess what he told me?  Well, don't guess, I'll just tell you.  He said, "Review and I'll get my brain!"  So, do as he says.  I really need some one to talk to.


	2. Risky Business

**_Risky Business_**

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

The constant drone of her alarm finally reached Kagome's ears through the bleary haze of sleep that filled her head.  Groaning, she sat up in bed, smacking her hand down on the little contraption that had disturbed her beauty sleep.

Still in her every morning daze, she mechanically stood and started her coffee machine then made her way to the bathroom.  After a quick cold shower, her system was finally into wakefulness.

"Stupid morning.  Why does it have to be so blasted early?" Kagome said as she slipped into her uniform and shoes.  She inhaled deeply as she took a whiff of her coffee before sipping the dark liquid, savoring the burning sensation that went down her throat.  Sighing in resignation, she quickly gulped down the rest of her drink from her small cup and snatched up her keys, hastening out the door.

"Have a nice day at school, Kara-chan!" Kagome called over her shoulder, passing a small girl in the hallway.

"Catch some bad guys for me, Kagome-chan!" Kara returned smiling as Kagome rushed down the steps with her thumb raised in her usual 'you-betcha' salute.

Kagome knew she was pushing it this morning, so brushed her hair in the car and even managed to pull her great mass of raven hair into a ponytail at a stop-sign.  Even with her speed, she still arrived later than expected at work.  She ushered herself inside, hurriedly grabbing a cup of coffee and a chocolate-filled donut, knowing it belonged to someone else.

"Yo, Kag.!"

She turned, seeing Sango waving at her across the room, and hurried over to see what she wanted while eating quickly between small sips of scalding bitter coffee.  She smiled as she made it there, just finishing the last few bites of her donut.

Sango looked at the donut that was already almost half eaten and her eyes widened.

"Kagome, you **do** know whose donut you just ate, right?"

Kagome quickly covered her mouth before she could cough up her coffee all over Sango.  When she had recovered, she gave her a sheepish smile.  Sango gave her a scolding look and opened her mouth to speak to say something before Kagome cut her off.

"Nobody will know unless someone **tells him," she said with a pointed look.**

Sango sighed and shook her head.  "One of these days, you're going to get caught and I won't be there to save your butt."

Kagome gave her a grateful smile as she finished off the coffee in her hand.  "So, what's the scoop this morning?" she asked conversationally.

Sango shrugged.  "The captain is having some trouble assigning new partners for the people who lost theirs.  There have been some break-ins down by the old music stores; nothing big."

Kagome looked down quickly before asking, "And Kouga?"

Her friend's eyes softened as she said gently, "He's going to be out of the chase for a couple of months.  They think he's fractured his spine as well."

She just nodded in response not lifting her head.

"Sango, my love!  What a beautiful morning made so by your ever-present self."

She just rolled her eyes as her partner walked up to her with his coffee mug in hand.

"Sleep well, dear?" he asked suggestively as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Sango sighed in resignation.

He inched a bit closer to her, letting one hand slide down her back.  "You know, if you didn't, I'd be happy to—"

*SMACK*

"Bothersome hentai.  Can't keep your lecherous hands to yourself," Sango mumbled as she walked away, a deep blush on her cheeks.

Kagome shook her head, laughing lightly at the man's attempts.

"Miroku, you should know better by now."

He shrugged.  "I guess my hands just can't resist the beauty that surrounds me daily. Say, Kagome," he started, sidling up to her, "we might--"

"No way.  Keep all hands and body parts to yourself, monk," she said, following in Sango's footsteps.  She called over her shoulder as she continued to walk, "You would get more than just a slap from me if you don't watch those hands."

Miroku really wasn't a monk; that was just their units' nickname for him.  It started because of the prayer beads he kept on his right hand when he joined the force.  Then it went on because everyone knew about his wandering hands.  His supposed 'innocent' features made up the full package.  Really, the only person he seemed to grope was Sango, but he did get carried away in his speech around other women.

Just as Kagome reached her cubicle, Rin, the captain's secretary, came up to her.

Her cute childish features threw you off when you thought about her being on the force.  Shoulder length brown hair, innocent hazel eyes, and a heart-shaped face completed her countenance, blending well with her athlete's small, petite form.  Even with her youthful appearance, she was as hard as they come when it came to work.

"Kagome-chan, the captain wants you in his office pronto," she said with a polite smile and walked away.

Kagome's face fell.  Anxiety tingled through all of her limbs as she turned around and slowly headed toward his office.  A feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep, cold voice said.

She gulped audibly and opened the door slowly, trying to prolong not meeting with him.  When she had the door opened just enough for her to slip through, she squeezed inside and silently shut the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked meekly.

He sat as his desk, his long silver hair unfairly beautiful, amber eyes cold and emotionless, and face void of all expression.  Barely anything decorated the harshly businesslike room with the exception of a few pictures or trophies.  One small chair was set in front of the tall desk, making him seem more intimidating.

"Sit down, Higurashi."

Obediently, she walked to the chair and sat, raising her head only enough for her to see him.

"Now,"--she waited for a reprimand—"we both know that Kouga will not be back for this case or any other for some time, so I, Sesshoumaru, have taken the responsibility to assign you a new partner."

She continued to wait for the scolding, as she sat listening to him giving her instruction, barely paying attention because of her anxious state.  But the last statement he made brought her back with a crash.

"Inuyasha shall now be your newly assigned co-worker."

"W-What?!"

He stared at her coldly.  "You heard me.  He has been solo for long enough.  It would be good for him."

"B-But he hates me!  He's always trying to beat me on every case we do!  This pairing would go down the drain!"

"Higurashi, there is no need to raise your voice.  In this close proximity, I can hear you quite well."

Lowering her voice, she continued harshly, "You know we don't work well together.  The first time you tried that, we nearly brought down an entire unit because he kept thinking I was Kikyou.  We both know how explosive he is.  That's why I was reassigned with Kouga."

"None the less, you will work with him.  He needs to keep his personal life his own and not mix it up with work."  She was about to speak again when he said, "You are dismissed."

Her mind screamed at her to protest until he got it through his thick skull that she just wasn't compatible with Inuyasha, but instead, she stood, nearly knocking over the chair she was in, and left the room as fast as her legs would go at the moment.  Once out, she started her search for Sango, needing a sympathetic ear.  She found her at her cubicle going over some papers that were scattered over her desk.

Without warning she said, "He put me up with Inuyasha."

Sango shook her head and looked up at Kagome.  "What?"

"Inuyasha is my new partner."  She dropped into the chair in front of Sango's desk and put her head between her hands, settling her elbows on the edge of the desk.  "I don't think I can do it.  He's such a jerk, and we all know what happened the last time we were partners."  She sighed her stress, totally at a loss for what to do.

Sango patted her arm sympathetically.  "I wouldn't be too worried.  As they say, you learn from your mistakes.  Maybe it won't be as bad."

Kagome huffed at that.  "Whatever.  I might as well die now instead of letting him try to kill me; make my death quick and painless before he tries to torture me."

"C'mon, Kagome.  It's not that bad.  Just give it time; you'll see.  Now, I have work to do and I know you do to so you might as well get started."  Sango gave Kagome's arm one more pat before she turned her full attention back to the paperwork scattered around her.

Kagome stood and made her way to the lounge to refill her coffee mug.

The counter was against the far wall, facing the door.  A small square table was set in the middle of the room with a couple of chairs surrounding it and a few more chairs pressed against the walls.

As she grabbed the coffee-dispenser, Sesshoumaru walked in with his own mug.  A few other cops milled about in the small space, but all Kagome saw was him.

He looked about the room, glancing at everyone then settled on the empty plate on the table.

"Who ate my donut?" he asked in his monotone voice.

She nearly burned her hand as she set the dispenser back on the burner and rushed out of the room with a slight embarrassed blush on her cheeks.  Gratefully, she reached her cubicle and hid her face behind her papers to begin working.

Yay, nay?  I hope you liked it.  Took me long enough, but I finally got it out.  My bro is coming home today and he called to tell you ***REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW*** Well, maybe not, but you could still do it for me, right? ^^* Tell me whatcha think so far!


	3. Alcohol Hurts

**_Alcohol Hurts_**

Her head ached.  In fact, she ached all over.  Work had been hard today; a little more so than usual.  They had had five emergency calls and at least two of them had been pranks; the rest had them up to their elbows in grime and dead bodies.

She breathed in the heavily moist air as she continued to wash the sweat and massage the hurts from her body.  The smell of vanilla was strong in the shower as her shampoo and conditioner worked the tangles out of her hair; Kagome found the smell the most pleasant and it was the best shampoo she had had in years.

Getting out, she toweled her body dry and wrapped up in a bathrobe, tying the string and leaving her hair wetly lying against her back.  The chill of the air outside the bathroom made her shiver and fold her arms, rubbing them for warmth.

_Coffee; chocolate.  The one thought on her mind.  She didn't know why, but she had the worst craving for coffee, and Kagome intended to give in to her hankerings along with her hidden stash of rich, dark chocolate._

Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking on the door reached her ears right as she had gotten to the cabinets above her kitchen.  Sighing and glancing at the clock, she headed toward the door.  _Who would come knocking on my door at _eleven o'clock___ at night?  The knocking became more insistent, near pounding._

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

Unlocking and opening the door, she was shocked.  Inuyasha stood hair in disarray, uniform still on, and slightly swaying on his feet.

"Inuyasha?  What are you doing here?  I thought we were off duty."

He grinned at her.  "I just learns today; were parners, eh?"

_Oh boy.  Inuyasha drunk in the middle of the night **and at my front door.  "Yes."**_

He took a step forward, nearly keeling her over with the stench of some alcoholic beverage.  "Well, parner, let's say we…**get** to know each of us better.   What'd'ya say to that?"  He was looking her over with a gleam in his eyes that she didn't like overmuch and he was making her nervous.

"Look, Inuyasha.  You're drunk.  Go **home.  Take some Tylenol or something because I don't want to see you at work tom—" She stopped abruptly as he grabbed her and pulled her close.**

"Afraid?  I promise I'll be good to you."

Her stomach lurched, and she was afraid she was going to throw-up all over him the smell was so strong and vile.  Kagome placed her hands against his chest, trying to put some distance between them, but only got far enough so that she didn't have to look up as much to see his face.

"Inuyasha, you really don't want to do this.  You're drunk.  Now, go home and get some rest."

He started to lean forward, about to kiss her.  _Not good, not good, not good!_  Just as he got an inch from her lips, Inuyasha collapsed against her, unconscious.

"Oof!" was all she could get out as his weight bore down on her slighter form, but she managed to keep him up.  With lots of heaving and maneuvering, she managed to get him over to her couch and place him onto the cushions; she was breathing heavily by the time she got him laid out on her sofa.

_Great; this is just fantastic!  She walked back to the door, re-closing and relocking it.  The coffee and chocolate forgotten, Kagome grabbed some blankets and tucked them around the now peacefully sleeping Inuyasha, taking his shoes off as well._

_I wonder just how much he drank after the news… With that, she left, going to her room and locked her own bedroom door.  Quickly, she dressed in her pajamas and got in bed with a sigh of contentment, perfectly fine with the drunken man sleeping in her living room._

Groans were all she heard; **loud groans.  Throwing off her blankets, Kagome got up with an annoyed sigh and walked out of her room.  _At least we're up in time to get ready for work.  She made her way to the kitchen, pulling out some Aspirin and filling up a glass of water for her over-night roommate.  Quickening her pace as the groans continued on, she rushed into the living room and shoved the cup into his hands along with the pills._**

"Here; take them."

He obeyed without a word and handed the glass back to her.

"Better?"

"Keh."

She rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen, preparing a breakfast for two.  She hummed lightly, every now and then swaying her hips to the music she had going on in her head as she cooked.

Inuyasha sat down heavily in one of the chairs surrounding the table and placed his head in his hands, going unnoticed by Kagome as she hummed.  Slowly, he lifted his head and smirked in amusement as she kept the beat with her hips and skillet.  A light chuckle broke from his lips as he watched her.

"You know, Kikyou, I've never known you as a dancer.  You're voice has improved a bit, though."

Inwardly, Kagome cringed at the name and her morning cheer vanished.  Sighing, she said, "Ohayo, Inuyasha-chan.  I do this every morning; I don't know about Kikyou."

The playfulness in him disappeared in a flash and he looked confused, angry even.  "Where am I and what am I doing here?" he asked, suddenly realizing his mistake at who this was.

"You're in my apartment.  You were so drunk last night that you thought it would be a good idea to crash here for the night."

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his eyes and temples.  "Kagome."

She turned, placing a skillet of scrambled eggs on a pot holder in the middle of the table among the other items already placed.

"I'm glad you remember my name.  Keep it that way."

"Feh.  Whatever, wench."

Breakfast went on in strained silence until Kagome got up and went to her room to change.  In his own silent apology, Inuyasha cleared up the table and other breakfast items then went in search of his shoes.

"Hey!  Where are my shoes?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she came out of her room, binding her hair back with a hair-band.  "They're on the floor next to the couch."  She went into the kitchen only to pause and turn, looking at Inuyasha in bewilderment.  "What happened to the dishes?"

"What do you think?" he retorted as he pulled on his shoes.  "They just walk off?"

_I'll never get anything out of him.  She rolled her eyes at him and moved over to her coffee-table, snatching her things off of it and placing them in various pockets._

"Do you have a car outside?" she asked.

"I don't know."

The alarm in her room went off, signaling it was time to leave.

"Crap!  I'm going to be late!"

She scrambled around the apartment, hurrying herself to grab everything and not leave anything behind.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, we gotta go!"

"Yeah, yeah.  Give me a minute!"

"We don't have a minute!" she screeched at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door as he finished buckling his belt.

"Kuso, woman!  Slow down!"

She threw him a glare as she hastily locked her door and started to run for the stairs with Inuyasha at her heels.

"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha's yelling could be heard all over the station from the chief's office, and Kagome rubbed her ears not for the first time that morning.

"No way in hell is this going to work!  Change it, Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome groaned as she sipped her coffee and turned back to the paper work littering her desk.  Every now and then, her eyes would stray to the office, wondering what was going on inside that door.

Moments later, Inuyasha came storming out of the room, murder in his eyes.  He strode over to her cubicle and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You.  You did this."

She glared at him indignantly.  "Hey!  I didn't ask to be assigned to a jerk-off like you!  Don't you dare blame this on me!"

He slammed the palms of his hands down on her desk, about to retort when the alarm sounded.  He straightened as she stood and they both glared at each other, defying the other with their eyes.

"We'll continue this later," he said.

She made a smile at him as they both rushed out the door.  "Can't wait."

So… good, ne?  Yes, yes, I know you love me.  But you would love me even more if you reviewed. ^^


	4. Crash, Bam, You're Dead

**Don't hate my lateness!  I've been working at this chapter forever and it just didn't want me to get it out until now; the mood had to be just right.  But, anyhoo, I'm gonna shut up so you can read.  Enjoy! ^______^**

**_Crash! Bam!—You're Dead_**

The sirens were wailing, the lights blaring, and people gathered about for gossip as the two partners reached the scene.

They stood before a tall building, the large windows helping to label it as an apartment complex.  But as Kagome gazed up, the familiar street and surrounding area made her body shake.  _Kara…_

Hands clenched to stop the shaking she knew must be wracking her form.  Rage tinged the sides of her vision to red and her lips compressed into a thin, white line.  _The…the… Chikshou!_  Her narrowed eyes widened as she went over in her mind what had just occurred and, yes, she had indeed said it.

Not wasting anymore time, Kagome shoved her way through the crowd, rage pushing her near violence, as she made her way to another officer.

"Mattie, spill."

The nervous young cop's head shot up and stared at the furious woman with not a little fear.  "A rumor about the, um, the guy, the one we're after, the one that—"

"Naraku," she interjected impatiently.

"Yeah, him.  Well, he's got them all, all the people, everybody—"

"Mattie," Kagome said in a warning tone.  Looking the rookie in the eye, she fisted his collar in her hand and pulled him closer to her.  Even though Kagome took extra precaution with rookies to let them get comfortable, this wasn't the time or place for polite consideration.  "Straight answers.  Don't ramble.  Now, speak."

His eyes widened at her actions and the way she was nearly spitting the words in his face.  "Naraku's got 'em all in the building!  He asked for some ransom, but the captain wanted to call his bluff," he gushed as speedily as possible.

Her fist tightened around his clothes.  "How long ago was this?  When is the ransom due?"

"I-I don't know!  I think now!  Maybe a couple minutes later!"

Kagome shoved him away, trying to make a run for the building.  She rammed, shoved, and pushed all the people in her way, not caring who they were, but no matter what she did, the sea of people felt endless, seemingly choking off her only way to save lives.

"Kara!  Kara!" she continued to shout.

A loud crack resounded from the building's foundation.  Everyone froze.  Kagome's eyes widened in horror at what she knew was about to come.

"Oh, God," someone whispered somewhere near her.

The towering structure's crack spread as it began to crumble, spreading debris that blinded anyone close.  A blast suddenly erupted, sending cement and people through the air, some wreathed in flames.

"KARA!!!" was all Kagome got out before she was forced back, coming to a crushing halt on her car door.  To protect herself, her arms flew to hide her face as her body scrunched up on the ground.

"Oh, shi—" came from Inuyasha's mouth as he was blown back by the explosion.  He slammed into another car, knocking the wind out of him as his body fell to the ground, leaving him gasping for breath.

A few minutes had passed before the rubble and debris settled around them.  People began to stand, some helping the injured to their feet or calling for help.  Everyone began to move again, much faster than before.

Ambulances came, picking up those it could and rushed off again.  Officers taped around the scene, allowing no more people to come in.  No one was sure what to do anymore.

Kagome stood up, running forward as the last of the rocks rolled about.  Coming upon another officer, she skidded to a halt in front of him, not daring to give up hope.

"Was it a rumor?" she asked, masking the fear in her voice.

The policeman with dull, dead eyes looked at her and shook his head.  "Some have found body parts around."

Her throat constricted and clogged with tears as she backed away from him and stumbled backwards, turning away.  Stepping over the rubble, she heard a faint cough from her left.  Quickly, she made her way over to the sound, discovering a small girl, soot in her brown hair and blood trickling down her throat, stuck under a giant slab of granite.  Her eyes became wide as she looked at the girl, sucking in her breath and kneeling beside her, careful not to move her.

Brown eyes opened to stare at Kagome in wonder and fear.  "Where's my mom?"  The girl turned her head to get a better look at Kagome, showing a large gash in her shoulder that was bleeding heavily.  She coughed hard, letting more blood escape her wound and Kagome could tell she wasn't going to last very long; not even enough to get help for her.  _Oh, Kara…_

Kagome held back the tears that threatened to pour down her face as she tried to explain.  "I don't know where your mother is, but I'm sure she's looking for you.  She'll find you in a little while."

Kara looked at her a moment and her voice had a slight tremor in it as she asked, "Am I going to die?"

Kagome swallowed hard.  It was so hard to talk to a child and not lie.  "I'll be right here with you.  Don't worry."

She nodded mutely and slowly, carefully, pulled an arm out from beneath the stone block, taking Kagome's hand in her own small one with a weak grip.  Slowly, she formed a small, pale smile at her, her lip quivering only a little.  "Thanks for being my friend, Officer Kagome."

As the hand in her own bigger one began to slip out of her grip, she managed a wavering smile and her last salute to the little girl who had helped make her morning bright and was now blown out like a candle.  Tears pressured her eyes as Kara's last breath left her body.  Slowly, reverently, Kagome closed the child's still open eyes and wiped away the remnants of Kara's own tears with her thumb, looking unusually calm.  _You'll pay for this, Naraku…you'll pay._

It was all Naraku's fault.  He knew where he could hit her that would hurt the most.  She was going to make sure he paid for what he'd done.  He would pay for the lives he destroyed here today and all the days before.  Kagome determined to make him pay for everything, every last breath that stopped today because of him and all the people he had hurt in his life.

Before, Naraku was just a hard-core criminal she had to take down.  Now he had made the job personal.

Abnormally cool, Kagome straightened and began searching for evidence with the other officers and firemen.  Wallets, furniture, and other things of such were put in piles, some to identify the bodies, others to burn or trash.  Kagome found some of her clothes and things destroyed, but found one thing she wasn't expecting.

On her last round, Kagome found a small brown wallet, ordinary in look, but nothing of the kind inside.  Upon opening and looking inside, her eyes widened at a face that looked shockingly like her own, but not.  Even smiling, the face had the look of steel in the eyes.

_She was here… Was she caught in that blast, too?  Why would Naraku kill one of his own?  _Kagome's eyes widened, threatening to spill the tears she was barely containing.  Yet another life destroyed that had been part of her own. Even if it wasn't in a positive way, Kagome still cared for each life that had been snuffed out in the last hour. _…what will Inuyasha do?_

In no hurry to hear the raving man she knew would want to tear her to shreds once he got the news, she made her way over to Inuyasha who was currently getting information from another officer.  As she approached, she saw his eyes flick in her direction in a quick glance and turn back to the officer.  By the time she had reached him, the other officer was walking away.

He turned and glared at her.  "What?"

With much protest from him, she pulled him into a hug, discretely shoving the wallet in his pant pocket and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry."  Kagome quickly untangled her arms from his body and rushed away, not wanting to see the look of disgust on his face from that show of emotion or the confusion from the words either.  She didn't know if he knew what she had put in his pocket and definitely didn't want to be there when he discovered it.

Sango took Kagome in until she could find herself another apartment.  Not that she minded, Sango just didn't have the space.  Her own apartment was even smaller than Kagome's had been, with only two rooms, both being very small.

Kagome denied herself a cry the first night in Sango's apartment, even though the pain felt overwhelming.  They had been trying to get to her and in the process killed an innumerable sum of innocent bystanders.  It was all her fault.  She felt it in her core.  The guilt ate at her and would do so to the very end of her days.

The morning came, revealing a rumpled, dry-eyed Kagome sitting up on Sango's couch, staring at nothing.  Silence stretched while each went about getting their morning chores done.

Sango took them to work in her car—Kagome had left her own at the station, not trusting herself to drive—and pulled into her usual spot.  Walking inside, Inuyasha looked even worse than Kagome.

Inuyasha's uniform was rumpled and some of the buttons were undone.  His hair was a wreck and his eyes bloodshot.  Evidently, he had found the wallet and tried to drown his sorrows with alcohol once again; the stench could be smelled from the farthest corner of the room.

No one at the station appeared in high spirits.  Some sat, staring dazedly at their paper work.  Others had used Inuyasha's cure for their sufferings.  All in all, the place looked downtrodden and depressed.

The week went by at an agonizing pace.  Kagome stayed late nearly every night, afraid to go back to Sango's apartment.  Coffee came like clock work, keeping Kagome up for long hours, not giving rest to her body or mind.  Work was a break from her thoughts and she planned to stay at it until she could no longer use it as one.

Every day, Kagome made her way to her desk and began her paperwork, ignoring everything around her as did everyone else.  There was no way she could look her fellow officers in the eyes without the guilt spilling forth.  She knew the pity that would come, the 'it's not your fault' speech.  But the thing was, it truly WAS her fault.

File after file was made over the deceased and families came and went from the head office, some crying and holding each other, others with tight-lipped features, holding back what everyone knew they wanted to release, and even more ranting and raving, trying to convince themselves it wasn't true.  Kagome spent all of her day at work with her nose buried in her paperwork, not daring to look up at the crushed people; she could hardly bear it herself without the distraction and unreal comfort of her work.

The final day of the week had come at last.  Kagome did the same as she had from the beginning, along with every one else.

Nine 'o-clock came and went with ten coming to crash into the time then slipping on to eleven until it was almost eleven thirty before Kagome moved from her seat other than to use the restroom or grab another cup of coffee.  Bleary eyes looked at the time and barely registered that everyone was gone.  All the lights were off save the emergency lights and her own desk lamp.

Kagome sighed and fixed her desk in slow, exhausted movements.  She knew she should have gone home hours ago.  But sleep didn't sound as blissful as it once had.  It was no longer the escape she imagined.  Thoughts of the dead would plague her dreams, she knew, as they had every night past, and thoughts would haunt her during the day continuing their cycle.

Gathering her things, she snagged her jacket, pulling it on, and headed out of the station to her car.

_Who would he hit next?  Does he know he didn't even kill me?  What will he do if he discovers I'm alive?_  All those questions weighed down her mind as her feet mechanically lead her to her vehicle and her arms opened the door with unseeing eyes.  _…Why did he kill Kikyo?_

Kagome drove from the station, not really paying much attention to where she led her car.  Her mind remained in its exhausted and dazed set.  Her hands turned her wheel in circles to her own imaginings, passing through green lights in a blur and barely registering the red lights in enough time to stop in front of them.

When Kagome's car actually stopped, she realized she was in the unwrecked part of her old parking-lot.  Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't release them.  All she wanted was to crumple down just like the building had, but she didn't allow herself that luxury.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The voice startled her into awareness, forcing her dulled mind to try and remember her training and failing miserably.  Her eyes darted to her open window, seeing the dark outline of a person.

"It was an accident.  I didn't mean to come."

The silhouette nodded.

"I just…," A sniff interrupted her flow of words before she continued.  "I just wanted to…to apologize."  She stared at the fallen structure.  "All those people.  All those innocent people."

There was no reason for her to be talking to a stranger, but she felt she could trust this anonymous person.  Their presence felt familiar and non-threatening to her dead state.

Finally, after all the repression, all her fights to keep her composure, her tears came, pouring down like a waterfall. "It's all my fault, all my fault."  Her shoulders began to shake with the strength of her sorrow.  "They didn't do anything.  If only I hadn't been in that unit.  If Naraku…if he hadn't known…"  Her words began to choke off from the power of her sobs.  Her head leaned forward, setting her forehead on the cool leather of the steering wheel.  "I…I can't… I couldn't… All those families…"  Her fists slammed down on the sides of her wheel.  "My  fault!  It's my fault!"

Wet drops rolled down the wheel, dripping onto her pants.  Those salty raindrops fell from her clenched lids, hitting the wheel, then sliding to pool on her legs.  Streams flowed from her nostrils as well her cries wracked her so hard.

The figure said nothing, but remained silent, just listening to her confessions as she poured out her soul, revealing her heart.  Her heart felt like someone was slowly ripping it out and to shreds in front of her eyes and her guts were being twisted and turned inside-out.   This one individual seemed to understand that stopping the flow would hurt worse than letting it go.

The sobs dwindled to hiccups and sniffs, the torrents to mere drops.  Kagome's shoulders stopped their shuddering.  Her tight-clenched hands unraveled, grappling the wheel instead and twisting.  Slowly, her senses formed again.

A warm, soothing hand was on her back.  Pressing between Kagome's shoulder blades, it spoke its own understanding.  It was more than words could say; words could never be enough to describe the sense of peace that show of kindness bestowed upon her.  No pity or sympathy came from the touch, just understanding and comfort.

Kagome lifted her head from the wheel, wiping her eyes and nose.  The absence of warmth from her back was the only feeling to tell her the hand had been removed.

Glancing around, Kagome's gaze saw no one around; just an empty lot.  For all she knew, that person could just have been her imagination playing tricks on her.  But the hand had felt real, the touch warm.  The calm still permeated her being.  No, it was real.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered to the air.

Back in her right mind again, Kagome turned the key in the ignition and started her car.  She pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Sango's apartment.   The air blew on her face cool and alive as she drove down the highway.

No one would know about this.  No one should find out about it.  This would be her secret, her comfort in hard times.  The stranger existed only to her and no one else.

Kagome's calm and straight figure walked down the hall, determination in every step.  Every one who saw flicked a glance at her, paused, and looked again; this was not the same Kagome they had seen earlier.  She stopped before the captain's office and rapped on his door.

"Come in."

Lacking hesitation, Kagome twisted the knob and pushed open the door, stepping inside.  She closed the door behind her without looking, her eyes fixed on the figure in front of her.  She stepped up behind the chair set before the desk, her hands clasped behind her back and her legs apart, her body positioned military style with her back ramrod straight.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, his head bent over his own stack of papers.  His hair had been haphazardly pulled back into a pony tail with a rubber-band.  The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up above his elbows and the top buttons undone.  Even his tie hung loosely from around his neck.

Golden eyes glanced up then looked back down at the sheet in his hand.  "Yes?"

"I ask permission to work on the Sunteski case alone."

"Permission denied."

"Then I ask to work on the case with a colleague."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her again then set his paper down, leaning back in his chair.

"You know, there are a million reasons why I shouldn't allow you to do this."

"I understand that, sir.  But I believe if you have more people working on this case, you have a better chance of catching the criminal."

Sesshoumaru looked with his cold, calculating eyes, saying nothing for a moment.  His elbows were set on the armrests of his chair, his hands intertwined on his stomach.

"If I give this case over to you, you realize the risks in it, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"And you will be working along side Inuyasha."

"…Yes."

"And he may not want to crack this case."

"That is a risk I am willing to take."

He studied her for a few minutes.  His gaze felt like it was burning into he skull, revealing her inner-most thoughts.

"I relieve this case into your hands, Higurashi.  Go inform your partner of my decision."

"Thank you, sir."

He waved his hand at her, already setting back to his work, not bothering to tell her she was dismissed.

Kagome turned swiftly, opening the door…revealing nearly the entire station of officers gathered at the entrance.  Three fell at Kagome's feet, obviously from leaning against the frame, and stared up in startled fear.  The rest stood frozen in place, horror at getting caught painted on their faces.

Sesshoumaru's stone features stared them down, the corner of his mouth twitching along with his right eye.

"Back to work."

The hard-spoken command put everyone back into motion, making everyone scramble out of the doorway to their own desks.  The few on the floor scrambled up and out of the room, Kagome right behind them.

As the door closed behind Kagome, the captain's mouth widened into a smile.

**^^* I know it isn't as long as the others, but I knew if I went on, it would ruin the affect.  I really enjoyed writing this particular part of the story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  If you did or didn't, tell me whatever by reviewing; I like to hear what you dudes and duddettes think.**


	5. BIG APOLOGY!

SORRY!  My computer broke down and I couldn't save my work… It may take a while, but I'm GOING to update my stories. ^^**** I'm sorry about all that.  Blame the computer—it hated me.  I'll update as soon as possible!


End file.
